


Die for you

by Ruquas



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You haven't said or done anything. You just looked at me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die for you

Nervously, I stood before you. Before you and Rose. Everybody had his job. Everybody knew it. But I didn't want to.

I didn't want to be separated from you. Still didn't want it. With faked happieness I said goodbye to her. To your Rose. No matter what happens, when you had to make a choice, you would always choose her. That hurts. Because I would do anything for you. I've put together all my courage. Only very careful I've kissed you. But it makes no difference. No reply. No response Nothing.

 

You haven't said or done anything. You just looked at me. I have tried to cover my sadness.

 

Just this once, this last time. Would it really be too much? But you have Rose. What do you need me for? I swallow and looked up. But now it doesn't matter anymore. They have found me. "I'm ready.". I would do anything for you. I would even die for you.


End file.
